


Fulfilled Dreams, Full Hearts, Warm Home

by snakelesbians



Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho, GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono
Genre: F/F, Gen, I promise that there is fluff in this but there is less that i tried to include, Platonic besties Rian and Ryuga, handwavey makai bullshit nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Now that Kantai has been reestablished Rian has one last dream to be made a reality, a dream Ryuga is keen to help her achieve.
Relationships: Enhou/Rian (GARO)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Fulfilled Dreams, Full Hearts, Warm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VaguelyDownwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/gifts).



> I was really excited to get this as an assignment and have been thinking constantly about my ideas for the time period after the show is over and they can finally be happy.
> 
> very glad i at least got that when ive been working like crazy at my 'essential service' job.
> 
> hope that this is at least a little enjoyable as a read!

It was a regular mildly peaceful day in the now rebuilt makai village in Kantai and Ryuga found himself watching the young Priests train in an outer field. From his vantage point in one of the surrounding trees he was able to watch them without their knowledge allowing them to not be intimidated by his presence, his reputation as Garo one he could never quite shake-off regardless of his personal behaviour, people always saw him as a pinnacle of Makai strength and were often too nervous to get to know him. Even though his life was now lit by a constant presence of love he was still saddened by the unwillingness of others to see him as anything but the Golden Knight instead of Dougai Ryuga the boy who had grown up alone and had not felt love from the time of his mother's first disappearance until he had met Rian. It brought him joy to see all that they had built together to fulfil her longest held dream, to see all the children that learnt from her and would go out to save people the way that Ryuga and Rian had once done regularly. 

Ryuga could hear the yells of encouragement as the young Priests began to spar, interspersing magic and hand to hand combat, a tactic that Rian and Ryuga had both been very insistent on being taught to the younglings due to their large amount of experience fighting both horrors and non-horrors. He stayed watching them train until the sun began to set and they all left to return to their dorm area and rest for the night, once they had completely cleared out of the area Ryuga dropped down from his perched and wandered into the middle of the clearing. He looked up at the clear sky and relished in the peace that surrounded him, a calming feeling that he got to experience more and more as the years passed and he matured into a supportive role for Rian instead of being the blunt force battering ram that he acted as in his youth. Once he had cleared his mind he walked from the clearing heading towards the hut in which he and Rian resided.

Rian was already inside and dishing up dinner when Ryuga entered through the front door, deciding to forgo his regular entry point of the window. They ate in a companionable silence with Ryuga washing their dishes afterwards before settling back down at their main table to look at Rian in question.

“Do you have everything ready for the ritual tonight?”

“I do, are you ready for your part Ryuga? I don't want you to go into this with regrets.” Rian answered, making direct eye contact with her partner.

“Of course, I'm ready to do my part to help you get the happiness you deserve.” Ryuga smiled softly at her, love shining through. 

“Well then it’s time to get ready for the night, it will be a long one, hopefully all our planning and preparations will be worth it.”

* * *

Rian slipped into their house through the front door, face lighting up seeing that her two most important people were inside and settling down for the night, Enhou working on dinner and Ryuga mending one of his many ripped up shirts. She walked over to Enhou giving her a soft peck on the lips before settling down at the table next to Ryuga and giving him a pat of the head. 

“I spoke to haruna today. Her and Gald are going to come and visit soon, they said it's to see how the new kids are learning but I think that they might just miss us.” Rian announced as she pulled out her brush to clean it.

“It's only been a few months since we last saw them, maybe they’re worried that we’ve had another amnesia mishap or Ryuga’s run off to live in the woods again.” Enhou said, laughing when Ryuga’s only addition to the conversation was to grunt softly. “Other than contact from the Homura village, how was your day?”

“It was good, our oldest group of trainee Priests are preparing to go on their first proper group hunt soon, we have a senior that Takeru introduced to us coming to visit to monitor them so that i can stay here but we can still have an experienced Priest watching out for them, we decided it was best not to ask a Knight to monitor them so that we don't accidentally foster a dependance on Knights to defeat horrors.” 

“You never seemed like you had a dependence on Knights even in Vol City when your group was mostly Knights, so I'm sure that you’ll do great with letting your students be self sufficient. Especially when you have Garo to back you and your ideas up and help to train all the younglings in fighting without their magic. “ Enhou smiled softly at Rian, support for her girlfriend shining through her stoic exterior. “Make sure you wash your hands, dinner is almost ready and we wouldn't want to have another dirt incident, would we Dougai Ryuga?” Enhou raised her eyebrows at the Knight in question who swept up his sewing and walked to his bedroom, leaving the sweethearts momentarily alone. 

“I missed you today while i was out and you were holling yourself up in here away from us~” Rian moved over to Enhou and wrapped her arms around her revived love, “You need to remember that none of what happened back then was your fault and that Ryuga and I wanted to bring you back because we love you, and it would make us really happy if you could be as well, I remember you mentioning that you might like to have kids someday, we should us all the kids around us as a test run.”

“Even if I wasn't in control of myself it doesnt change what i did, I just need more time Rian, in the meantime you should tell me more about your new kids, convince me that they’re worth my time and investment, hm? Maybe i can be convinced to teach them some things.” Enhou smiled at her partner, pain and love reflected in her eyes.  
Rian laughed and pulled Enhou even closer to herself to regale her with stories of the new life that she had built for herself, the life that she was overjoyed to have the chance to share with Enhou.

**Author's Note:**

> had some troubles uploading this so hopefully its all here!


End file.
